teamcraftedfandomcom-20200213-history
Deadlox
Ty, also known as Deadlox, or by his usernames deadloxvsgaming '''and '''DeadloxMC, is an American video-game commentator who is known for his Minecraft videos on YouTube. He is presumably the first member and the founder of the Minecraft-based YouTube group Team Crafted. He has over 1,500,000 subscribers and 71,000,000 views. He calls his subscribers the "Dead Army." and also the "Banana army". Background FLIRB Team Crafted Deadlox is as interpreted by Seto, the first official member, and the founder, of Team Crafted. Deadlox possibly had the idea of making a group of friends who would make videos on YouTube. When he told SkyDoesMinecraft, a friend of his at that time, maybe declined the offer. Eventually, he was convinced to start the group with Deadlox.Team Crafted was established in February of 2013, MinecraftUniverse, Setosorcerer, HuskyMUDKIPZ then joined in that order. Deadlox is still in Team Crafted, and is contrived as a more-known member, being the founder. YouTube Deadlox features in a number of videos, including the Epic Jump Maps, Pink Men Slapping on Each Other, Death Run etc. Deadlox is also considered the fiercest Team Crafted member. One example is in one of the Cops 'n Robbers videos, where he is strict and vicious to some of the other YouTubers when it was his turn as warden. In one of Bodil's Epic Jump Maps, where Sky and Jason had to rescue Ty from the Squids, Ty really wanted to be in the videos, so he had a 'Hologram Deadlox' skin and used it for the whole of the map. In Deadlox's "Congratulations" video entry for SkyDoesMinecraft's celebration of 1 million subscribers, it shows him in real life (without showing his face) tied up and atempting to break free, a Squid is also next to him with the words "We have Deadlox!" above it, it's a possible reference to the Epic Jump Map Butter Edition, where the squids kidnap him in that map's storyline. On his face was a piece of paper saying 'Congrats on 1 mil subs, Sky!' Skin Design Deadlox's skin depicts himself with long, brown hair, parted to the left with brown eyes (although, his hair covers his left eye). He also has a black and green gaming headset upon his head. He wears a white shirt with black lining, green jeans and black shoes with purple tips.He also has a purple wrist band on each wrist. He has a "derpy" version of his original skin, where it has the same design, although the eye changed to pure blue and his mouth is open in a derpy style, showing his tongue. Quotes *''"Pax me bro!"'' *''"Fight me IRL."'' *''"Do you even lift?"'' * "I don't consent to searches!" * "Don't do dis!" * "Why you do dis?" * "Fight me at Pax!" * "Hey guys, Deadlox here." Trivia * There have been many rumors of him being the owner of Team Crafted, but also many rumors that Sky was the owner. The first side of the story (SkyDoesMinecraft) is as interpreted by Team Crafted fans and is the official story of Team Crafted's owner. The other side (Ty) is as interpreted by SetoSorcerer. Many people believe in Seto's side of the story, because he is the one that has all the pity. "Nobody in the world, not even SetoSorcerer, Team Crafted, or any of the fans will know the truth about who is the victim, who is the money w**re, what is the true story, and who is the owner of Team Crafted." -As wisely said by an anonymous YouTube user. *Many rumors about Ty's "real" name are focused on the name "Tyler", sine it is a longer versoin of "Ty". However, this has not been verified and the name "Tyler" has been proved false due to the fact that Deadlox stated that his name (Ty) was a shorter version for "Tay". *He is one of the "original trio" of Team Crafted, along with Sky/Adam and MinecraftUniverse/Jason. *Ty owns two cats. *He is apparently a huge fan of superheroes (Deadpool in a major factor in vlogs he uploads), and he also has a fondness for outer space and the stars. *His minecraft skin matches his real life appearence. *His real name is Tyler (as stated that 'Ty' was a shortcut for 'Tay' on his Facebook page), much like AntVenom, but he goes by Ty, which is a shortcut for the nickname Tay. Most people get him confused considering MunchingBrotato is Tyler, Logdotzip's name is Tyler as well. *He is the youngest member in Team Crafted. His age is 17. *He currently lives in Tucson, Arizona, he occasionally visits the Team Crafted house every now and then, instead of moving to Los Angeles with the rest of Team Crafted due to still being in school. *Ty was the only one in the team who voted agtainst Seto being kicked out of Team Crafted. Apparently, the rest of the team outvoted Deadlox and Seto was kicked out. Category:Players Category:Team Crafted Members